Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots…
by Elowlie
Summary: Suite de minis One Shot ayant pour thème un mot, une histoire . Je vous explique : si un mot m'inspire, j'écris une histoire autour de ce mot, mais vous pouvez vous aussi me donner des mots et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire avec ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : Tapis

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Résumé**** : Suite de minis One Shot ayant pour thème « un mot, une histoire ». Je vous explique : si un mot m'inspire, j'écris une histoire autour de ce mot, mais vous pouvez vous aussi me donner des mots et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire avec )**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages utilisés ici, sont tous à Eiichiro Oda, quel veinard quand même hein ! XD**

**Note**** : Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, vous pouvez me des mots ! Mais aussi des verbes, des expressions, etc… l'imagination n'a pas de limite, alors profitons-en ! x3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce premier que je vous mets sur le tapis… *sort* Mouahahaha…**

* * *

**« Tapis »**

À leur emménagement, Zoro avait insisté pour acheter un superbe tapis à poils longs, contre l'avis de Sanji qui n'en voulait absolument pas, il savait pertinemment que ces carpettes étaient de vraies saloperies à nettoyer et que, bien évidemment, c'était à lui qu'en incomberait la tâche.

C'est alors, selon ses prévisions passées, qu'une fois de plus le blond se retrouva à quatre pattes sur ledit tapis, une brosse dans une main, le produit dans l'autre, s'acharnant sur les traces de toutes sortes et usant d'huile de coude, tandis que l'aspirateur attendait son heure derrière lui.

Entendant son compagnon rentrer de son entrainement, il se mit à râler, sachant très bien que, même s'il ne le voyait pas encore, le bretteur l'entendait parfaitement.

Malgré les remontrances, Zoro ne disait rien. Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte, profitant allègrement de la vue magnifique que lui offrait le postérieur dodelinant de droite et de gauche de son amant.

« La prochaine fois, tu t'occuperas toi-même de ton foutu tapis de merde ! En plus, il n'est d'aucune utilité ! »

Zoro s'approcha alors d'un pas assuré et, en position à semi quatre pattes, captura Sanji de ses bras puissants, collant avec force leurs deux bassins d'un coup sec, un rictus plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres…

« Oh que si, il a une utilité mon tapis… »


	2. Chapter 2 : Tapis

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note**** : Ici nous avons donc le mot « tapis » pour Linaelle ^^ oui encore un tapis, et non ce n'est pas un tapis ! x)**

**Je m'explique grâce à un exemple : tapis dans l'ombre…**

**Ça vous parle ? ^^**

**Alors c'est parti ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**« Tapis »**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune passant au travers des hublots.

Tapi dans l'ombre, il guettait sa proie, trônant non loin de lui, se dressant, fière, tentatrice… ne se doutant aucunement, qu'en fait, « il » était la proie. Le véritable prédateur, tapi lui aussi dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de l'antre du maître des lieux.

Tout se passa très vite. Zoro bondit sur la bouteille de saké tant désirée, tandis que Sanji fit de même mais sur lui, le faisant s'écrouler sur la table.

« Je t'ai eu cette fois-ci ! Tu pourras plus nier venir voler dans la réserve en pleine nuit, abruti de Marimo ! »

Le bretteur regarda le cuistot avec un air de défi.

« Et alors, tu vas me faire quoi, Shitty-Cook ? M'envoyer au coin ? »

Sanji parut amusé et afficha un fin sourire empli de sous-entendus. Et pourquoi pas ?

« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Et avec le bonnet d'âne en prime ! »

C'est ainsi que, tout deux tapis dans l'ombre, ils jouèrent à « accrocher la queue de l'âne » une bonne partie de la nuit…


	3. Chapter 3 : Cuillère en bois

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note**** : Ici, je vous donne le mot « cuillère en bois », il est à moi celui-là xD mais bientôt viendrons les mots qui m'ont été proposé, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez m'en donner ! Ce n'est pas un souci ! N'importe lequel ! Je relèverais le défi ! xD Avec un peu de mal peut-être, certes, mais j'y arriverais ! x3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :p**

**Note 2 : Merci à Manoune d'avoir lu, apprécié et reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir ! :3 Par contre, désolée mais il n'y aura pas de suite au mot « Tapis » version 2 xD Mais libre à toi de laisser aller ton imagination ;)**

* * *

**« Cuillère en bois »**

Sanji préparait le repas quand il sentit un courant d'air anormal dans son dos, le bruit de la porte qui claque. À peine le temps de se retourner que déjà il n'y avait plus personne.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit du cuistot fut bien évidemment qu'un chapardeur venait de faire son office…

C'est alors un Sanji furieux qui, sortant en trombe de la cuisine, percuta de plein fouet Zoro. S'arrêtant net, il l'attrapa par le col.

« Hey ! Marimo de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le milieu ?! C'est toi qui es venu voler dans ma cuisine ?! »

Déjà de fort mauvaise humeur, Zoro le repoussa violemment.

« Oï ! Cuistot à la con ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je viens à peine d'arriver et j'ai rien dans les mains ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

« Par contre, j'ai vu Luffy passer comme une flèche avec deux cuillères en bois… »

À ce moment là un air de musique se mit à flotter dans l'atmosphère… Pas celle de Brook, non, le talent n'y était pas !

Zoro et Sanji, intrigués, partirent voir de quoi il retournait et trouvèrent, non loin de la proue, leur capitaine jouant, de ses spatules, du xylophone sur les côtes plus que saillantes du squelette assoupi à même le sol.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sirène

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note**** : Alors, le mot d'aujourd'hui est de Junk'Peria ! Ma tite Swany ! x33 C'est pas exactement ce qui avait été demandé à la base mais quand un « éclair de génie » vous prend, on ne peut pas s'en défaire xD**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez, vous aussi, me donner un mot ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien et puis surtout, laissez filer votre imagination ! x3**

**Note 2 : Merci beaucoup à Crimineuse pour sa review et puis, j'attend ton mot alors! =D**

* * *

**« Sirène »**

Zoro en avait marre de regarder Sanji papillonner de sirène en sirène comme un abruti tout en se tortillant, y allant de ses « Mes merveilleuses, mes sublimes sirènes d'amouuuuur… je vous aaiiiiiimeuuuuuuuh ! ». Oui ! Le bretteur, il en avait sa claque !

C'est deux jours après avoir quitté l'île des hommes-poissons qu'une idée lui vint. Idée, il faut l'avouer, ô combien ridicule, saugrenue et donc parfaitement impensable. Bref : « Jamais ! ».

Mais le cuistot venait de sortir sa nouvelle litanie en regardant l'horizon pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Ô mes douces et enchanteresses sirènes… vous me manqueeeeez… »

Et tandis que Sanji semblait fondre littéralement de désespoir accroché au bastingage, Zoro se décida finalement à opter pour son idée folle en se disant que si jamais quelqu'un apprenait « ça », il le tuerait sur place, le découperait en petit morceaux, le ferait manger au capitaine puis de le faire revenir parmi les vivants rien que pour le plaisir le tuer une seconde fois avant de se faire seppuku…

Mettant donc sa fierté de côté, il s'éclipsa dans la vigie pour quelques « préparatifs » en attendant la venue nocturne de Sanji pour sa collation du soir.

Quand le cuisinier du navire franchit le seuil de la porte avec les bouteilles de saké en main, il faisait sombre et ni le cliquetis des poids de Zoro, ni ses ronflements ne venaient troubler le calme ambiant.

Le blond alluma la lumière et là, le choc ! Il en fit tomber sa cigarette au sol, les boissons manquant de peu de la rejoindre s'il n'avait pas eu ses incroyables réflexes.

« Et ben, Love-cook ? Un problème ? Ou bien ce sont tes fichues sirènes qui t'embrouillent le cerveau ? »

Sanji se reprit, posa calmement les bouteilles et sourit, l'œil pétillant.

« Alors, elles te manquent toujours autant tes midinettes à écailles ? »

Le sourire du cuistot s'étirait à vue d'œil et il s'avança tel un félin vers le bretteur qui était torse nu, allongé sur le dos, le bas du corps drapé dans un tissu vert électrique mimant une queue de poisson et invitant son cook à bien plus qu'une petite fricassée d'algues…

« Oh que non ! Plus maintenant ! »


	5. Chapter 5 : Pleuvoir

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Encore un mot de moi, désolée à celles qui attendent le leur, mais entre les brouillons, les corrections, etc… aucun n'est encore prêt à être publié ^^'**

**Très court, je sais, même pas 100 mots, c'est pour dire… xD**

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous fera au moins sourire x3**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**« Pleuvoir »**

Robin regardait le ciel avec insistance tandis que Sanji passait sous la vigie.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Cook-San, il risque de pleuvoir aujourd'hui… »

Par réflexe, le cuistot leva la tête pour vérifier l'état du ciel. Juste à temps. Et il rattrapa, de peu, un marimo tombant de son échelle.

« Fufufufufu… tu vois, il pleut des hommes. »


	6. Chapter 6 : Pull

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Encore un mot choisit par moi, désolée ^^' mais j'annonce déjà que normalement le prochain sera l'un des vôtres )**

**Bonne lecture ! =p**

**Note 2 : Merci à Vague Folle ! Toujours au rendez-vous malgré le ZoSan qui flotte autour de nous, courageuse va ! x3 **

**Promis, je tenterais de te sortir d'autres personnages pour tes mots, mais je garantie rien xD**

**Pour « toilettes » j'ai déjà « WC » en préparation, ça t'irait ? Mais c'est un ZoSan… XDD *sort***

* * *

**« Pull »**

Zoro retira ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser délicatement sur la tête de Sanji dont il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le regard.

Il suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'emparait de sa taille fine. Embrassant tendrement le coin de sa bouche, douce, tentatrice, avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de l'oreille, y laisser un nouveau baiser auquel le cuisinier répondit par un soupir de bien être.

Sanji était encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son pull en laine blanche, avec ce col si large… Zoro aimait beaucoup ce pull qui sublimait son blond, ce pull si échancré…

Il reprit alors sa descente le long de la jugulaire, la parsemant de légers baisers, pour atteindre l'épaule offerte.

Sanji avait penché sa tête en arrière, offrant entièrement l'accès à son cou délicat, mordillant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et, à d'autres moments, léchant subtilement la supérieure du bout de sa langue mutine, s'agrippant fermement à son bretteur.

Le cuistot aimait le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Douce torture. Oui. Sanji aimait infiniment cela. Ça, et son pull.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Ah, ça oui ! Ils l'aimaient ce pull !


	7. Chapter 7 : Robe

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : encore un mot de moi… désolée, vraiment, pour celles qui attendent le leur, c'est pour bientôt ! Très très bientôt !... Mouahahahaha…. *sort avant de se prendre des jets de cailloux***

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**« Robe »**

Après une énième hémorragie nasale, Sanji avait perdu connaissance et reposait dans l'infirmerie, accroché à ses amies les perfusions.

Zoro, qui passait devant la porte, se fit héler par Chopper.

« Zoro, s'il te plait, tu veux bien aller chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Sanji ? Il en aura besoin à son réveil. »

Le bretteur râla mais fut tout de même incapable de refuser de rendre service au petit renne dont le regard commençait à s'embuer et partit en direction de leur dortoir.

Retournant sans vergogne le contenu bien rangé du tiroir, il ne regretta pas sa BA de la journée quand, tout au fond, bien cachée, il dénicha une longue robe rose, ornée de froufrous et dentelles.

« Mais c'est qu'il va être mignon avec ça. »

Moqueur, un sourire satisfait et triomphant aux lèvres, la robe et tout un tas de sarcasmes sous le bras, il repartit vers l'antre du médecin de bord.

« Chopper ! J'ai trouvé… »


	8. Chapter 8 : Diantre!

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Ce soir c'est au tour de « Diantre ! » demandé par Soullakh ! Il aurait dû être posté hier soir, désolée, une étourderie de ma part ^^'**

**J'espère que l'idée te plaira ! =D**

**Bonne lecture ! =3**

* * *

**« Diantre ! »**

Début d'après-midi sur le Sunny. Un ciel magnifique, un soleil radieux, les vagues bruissant calmement contre la coque du navire et… Luffy faisant un magnifique vol plané à travers le pont tandis que, dans la cuisine, Sanji s'égosillait, criant et hurlant après son abruti de capitaine.

« Je ne veux plus entendre le mot « viande » sortir de ta bouche jusqu'au souper ! Ai-je bien été assez clair ? »

Alors, tout l'après-midi durant, pas une seule fois le mot interdit ne fut prononcé mais, à la place, on pouvait entendre Luffy chantonner d'un air joyeux tout en se dandinant sur la tête de lion.

« Diantre ! Diantre ! Diantreeeuuuuuuh… »

Sanji, plus qu'agacé par ce refrain qui n'avait pas plus de sens qu'une louche sans manche mais piqué dans sa curiosité, finit par aller le voir, s'arrêtant au pied de la figure de proue pour s'allumer une cigarette d'un geste souple, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

« Dis-moi, Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu répètes « Diantre ! » à tout bout de champ depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Luffy se retourna vers lui, un immense sourire au visage, l'air apparemment très fier de sa trouvaille.

« Ben, c'est parce que j'ai plus le droit de dire « viande » et je trouve que ce mot y ressemble beaucoup.

-Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'il veut dire ? »

Le capitaine ne se départit pas de son incroyable sourire qui faisait maintenant presque le tour complet de sa trombine et répondit du tac au tac.

« Non, absolument pas. »


	9. Chapter 9 : Jamais!

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Nathdawn d'avoir le droit à son mot ! Nath, j'espère que l'idée te plaira ! =D**

**Bonne lecture ! =3**

* * *

**« Jamais ! »**

Un bruit énorme venant de la cuisine fermée se fit entendre d'un seul coup, pour laisser place moins d'une minute après à un Zoro volant au travers de la porte qui céda sous le choc. La voix de Sanji grondait de l'intérieur de son antre.

« JAMAIS ! »

À moitié nu, les fesses au sol, le bretteur se prit un tas de linge en pleine face, se trouvant en réalité composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc aux identités évidentes.

Nami, Ussop et Chopper qui étaient là, le regardèrent, interloqués, se demandant comment une telle situation avait bien pu se produire.

Zoro ramassa ses affaires comme si de rien n'était, passant devant eux le plus naturellement possible en jetant ses vêtements sur son épaule, se dirigeant tout droit vers le dortoir.

« Ben quoi ? »


	10. Chapter 10 : Nutella

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Pour ce mot que m'a donné LaVagueFolle, disons que « une fois n'est pas coutume », je vous sers du Luffy-Nami pour lui faire plaisir x3**

**Ben oui, hein, une lectrice qui vous suit dans vos divagations alors qu'elle n'aime pas le pairing, ça se récompense ! x3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**« Nutella »**

Nami déprimait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, les finances étaient au plus bas et pas l'ombre du plus petit des butins en vue à l'horizon.

Laissant libre cours à sa morosité, elle avait sorti un pot de « Nutella » et y alla franchement : à la cuillère à soupe !

Luffy la regardait faire, la mort dans l'âme, comme fondu sur la table.

« Namiiiii… C'était le dernier pot. Je vais manger quoi, moi, demain matin ? Je vais mourir de faim… »

La navigatrice ne leva même pas un sourcil.

« Fous-moi la paix, t'as déjà englouti la moitié du frigo… Débrouille-toi ! »

Alors un éclair de malice illumina les yeux du capitaine et un large sourire à rallonge, dont lui seul avait le secret, lui mangea la moitié du visage.

Se redressant, en appui sur la table, il se pencha au-dessus pour réduire la distance qui le séparait de Nami et lécha un peu de « Nutella » perdu au coin de ses lèvres…


	11. Chapter 11 : Musique

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : Ce soir, je vous sers un mot de Soullakh ^^**

**Rien à dire de plus car, en ce moment, vous n'avez pas l'air très réactives mes chères petites ZoSaniennes x)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3**

**Musique ! x33**

* * *

**« Musique »**

Après avoir accosté une petite île tranquille et passé la journée au ravitaillement et autres emplettes, les Mugiwaras étaient tous de retour au Sunny. Tous ? Non, le capitaine manquait à l'appel.

La courte paille avait été tirée pour désigner celui qui irait le chercher quand un Luffy débarqua en trombe sur le pont à coup de « Gum-Gum », dégommant tout le monde sur son passage.

« Les gars ! J'ai appris un nouveau jeu aujourd'hui ! Il faut absolument qu'on y joue tous ensemble ! »

Il était surexcité et les membres de l'équipage savaient d'expérience qu'il n'en démordrait pas, alors Nami posa la question fatidique.

« Et c'est quoi ton jeu ? »

Les yeux de leur capitaine brillaient de mille feux.

« Les chaises musicales ! »

Un magnifique et très intelligent « HEIN ? » collectif s'éleva dans les airs, suivit de quelques « Pas question ! », « C'est quoi ce truc ? » et « Comment on y joue ? ».

Devant les mines réticentes, Luffy prit son air grave et leur imposa un très solennel « ordre du capitaine ! » que personne n'osa contredire car, même sur le navire des Chapeaux de Paille, un ordre était un ordre.

Les règles du jeu musical expliquées, Brook s'empara de son violon et Franky, qui ne voulait pas jouer, de sa guitare. Des chaises furent placées en rond sur le pont, encerclées par les joueurs.

Certains enthousiastes, d'autres blasés, mais tous quels qu'ils soient, partirent au pas dès les premières notes de musique, suivant le rythme, tournant dans la même direction, ou presque… Zoro et son légendaire sens de l'orientation avaient réussi l'exploit de se tromper et de partir à l'opposé sous les exclamations rageuses de ceux qu'il percuta.

La ronde reprit et la musique s'accéléra, les amenant dans un petit trot qui ne déplut pas à un certain Sanji, admiratif devant les courb… la grâce naturelle de ses sublimes mellorines.

La musique s'intensifia encore et un joyeux bazar s'amorça, annonçant le début des hostilités, chacun préparant sa propre stratégie.

Celle de Nami consistait tout simplement à perdre, n'ayant pas eu gain de cause quant à sa proposition de mettre de l'argent en jeu, elle ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à cette mascarade infantile, tout juste bonne à amuser Chopper et Luffy qui eux étaient à fond dans leurs délires.

Luffy, lui, ne comptait que sur sa chance, après tout il avait passé sa journée à y jouer alors il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Ussop, un grand guerrier des mers (ou presque), savait sa victoire assurée, surtout s'il comptait sur son incroyable aptitude à fuir, cette fois-ci il s'en servirait pour arriver le premier à une chaise. Foi du Roi des Snipers !

Robin n'avait aucun autre plan que de compter sur le cuistot derrière elle, dont elle avait saisi le petit manège, s'amusant de ses réactions à chacun des changements de rythme qu'elle réalisait sciemment.

Chopper se contentait de suivre le mouvement en rigolant et bondissant à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un siège, s'imaginant que « cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! ».

Sanji, de son côté, était beaucoup trop ailleurs, perdu bien loin entre sa contemplation et ses saignements de nez, pour prévoir quoi que se soit.

Et Zoro… Zoro tentait juste de suivre le mouvement sans se perdre malencontreusement dans la ronde de plus en plus effrénée.

Le tout s'orchestra si bien que, dès l'interruption de la musique, on put apercevoir Nami s'arrêter net entre deux chaises et Luffy piler d'un coup sec pour s'assoir, rentrant en collision avec un Chopper projeté en arrière et sonné sur le coup. Zoro juste derrière le médecin avait donc eu tout le loisir de s'installer tranquillement Ussop se jeta littéralement sur la sienne de leur côté, les demoiselles se virent galamment tirer chacune une chaise par le cuistot, que la navigatrice, ayant avisé le petit renne au sol, prit à contre cœur Sanji, sortant de sa transe, alla poser ses fesses sur la dernière qui, par chance, se trouvait sans propriétaire, Chopper toujours dans les brumes du choc.

Une chaise fut donc retirée et la musique reprit, malgré un faux départ de notre sabreur, toujours aussi perdu.

Cette fois-ci, Nami perdit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ayant pris soin de se mettre à l'opposé d'un cuistot qui lui aurait une fois de plus mis des bâtons dans les roues en lui tirant une chaise comme il venait de le faire pour Robin. Ce dernier ne put donc que s'asseoir lui-même, dépité que sa Nami-swan soit trop loin pour qu'il lui apporte son aide essentielle.

Ne restait donc plus que quatre sièges et deux musiciens « suuuuper » heureux de pouvoir faire profiter leurs amis de leurs talents musicaux et surtout de ne pas devoir participer davantage.

La musique se tut une fois de plus, laissant ce coup-ci Ussop sur le carreau parce que, finalement trop engaillardi par ses précédentes victoires, il se fit faucher la place sous le nez. En effet, Sanji, car s'était bien lui le voleur de chaise, s'asseyait tranquillement dessus après avoir encore joué de galanterie, faisant râler Zoro qui le traita de gentil chien-chien à sa mémère…

Plus que trois chaises.

La musique était de plus en plus folle à chaque tour et les quatre derniers concurrents jouaientt des coudes, se poussant, se déstabilisant, freinant ou accélérant en passant devant chaque chaise, espérant ainsi augmenter leurs propres chances de réussite.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la musique fut interrompue, Luffy une chaise en main à coup de Gum-Gum et Robin se voyant toujours offrir la sienne. Zoro, s'étant légèrement emmêlé les pieds, se retrouva à s'assoir sur la dernière restante au même moment que Sanji qui avait pour le coup une fesse sur la dite chaise et l'autre sur le bretteur…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant en démordre, s'estimant vainqueur, les insultes se mirent à pleuvoir. Zoro campait fermement sur la chaise tandis que Sanji affirmait son assise sur lui, s'enfonçant de tout son poids.

Le visage du bretteur se referma brusquement, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale et il décida tout bonnement de stopper là les hostilités en glissant un mot à l'oreille du cuistot. Celui-ci devint immédiatement écarlate et se leva d'un bon, octroyant par la même la victoire à Zoro.

Tous avaient suivi le petit manège et, intrigués, commencèrent à questionner les deux compères qui restèrent muets.

Zoro, bien content de sa victoire sur Sanji, décida de se lever pour esquiver ses nakamas trop curieux, laissant en plan leur capitaine qui semblait traversé par mille et une questions, se torturant l'esprit. Alors Robin, un petit sourire au visage, intervint auprès de lui.

« Fufufufufu… Ne t'en fais pas, Capitaine, je te laisse la victoire, moi, je me serais déjà bien amusée… »


	12. Chapter 12 : Adéquat

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note : à la demande de Linaelle, voici une réponse au mot « robe » x)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette « vision » x3**

**Note 2 : Je tiens à réparé un oubli que j'ai fait sur le précédent chapitre :**

**Un énorme merci à Linaelle pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée sur le mot « musique » qui m'a donné du fil à retordre le coquin ! x)**

**Voilà, je me sens mieux :3**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**« Adéquat »**

Sanji n'avait toujours pas digéré le mauvais coup de la robe que Zoro lui avait fait porter à son insu avant d'appeler l'équipage au grand complet pour admirer sa dernière trouvaille.

Son humiliation avait été au moins aussi grande que sa rancœur envers le marimo… Son égo et sa fierté n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes.

Alors, depuis quelques jours, le cuistot préparait sa vengeance… Ne disait-on pas que cette dernière était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Et celle-ci serait des plus adéquates !

Les piques et fous rires à son encontre ayant cessé, la tension sur le navire avait eu le temps de retomber.

Le paquet qu'il avait commandé venait justement d'arriver, tout se déroulait parfaitement, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir retourner la blague à son envoyeur et s'en délecter à son tour. « L'arroseur arrosé », vous connaissez ?

La fin de l'entrainement de Zoro approchait et Sanji était prêt à mettre son plan à exécution, une bouteille de saké légèrement assaisonnée d'une pointe de somnifère, à faire tomber un monstre marin, placée en évidence sur la table.

Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, le bretteur était venu, avait pris la première boisson venue et l'avait bu, cul sec !

Le cuistot faisant mine de vaquer à ses occupations, le gardait à l'œil, attendant les premiers signes de faiblesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Sanji n'en revenait juste pas, la chance était avec lui, Zoro s'était écroulé sur un tonneau de cola qui trainait là, l'explosant sous sa masse, lui évitant ainsi de trouver une vague excuse pour pouvoir le changer…

Voilà, le poisson était ferré, ne manquait plus que les épices !

« Chopper ! »

Après de brèves explications quant à l'état du bretteur, le petit médecin pointa le museau hors de l'infirmerie pour demander, comme prévu, des vêtements de rechange. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce pauvre Zoro tout mouillé et tout poisseux, il risquerait d'attraper froid. Et, foi de docteur, il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver !

Sanji fut bien docile et s'en alla dans le dortoir chercher son colis qu'il ouvrit, un large sourire aux lèvres, admirant la tenue qu'il avait tout spécialement choisie pour son meilleur ennemi... Une tenue parfaite pour sa vengeance, LA tenue adéquate qui ferait mouche et éclipserait magnifiquement sa propre honte.

Quand il retourna dans l'antre de Chopper, ce dernier n'était plus là, tant mieux, il pourrait agir à son aise et, tout en ricanant, s'attela à la tâche. Il sortit aussitôt son forfait commis pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le pont, patientant ainsi jusqu'au moment où Zoro se réveillerait.

Et l'attente fut bien largement récompensée !

Sortant sa montre de sa poche, il regarda l'heure que celle-ci indiquait. Le bretteur devait déjà être en train d'émerger doucement des brumes. Alors prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à crier, faisant sursauter au passage Usopp qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« LUFFY ! POURQUOI TU JOUES AVEC LE KATANA DE L'AUTRE TRONCHE DE GAZON ? »

Encore légèrement sonné par la drogue, Zoro déboula sur la pelouse à peine la phrase terminée, comme si la simple mention de ses armes l'avait propulsé hors du lit, ne se rendant en rien compte de sa tenue plus qu'inhabituelle.

En hurlant, le cuistot avait bien évidemment rameuté tout l'équipage qui se mit instantanément à pleurer de rire en découvrant le bretteur affublé d'une longue chemise de nuit rose pastel avec des rubans et de la dentelle pour ornements et, sur la tête, une charlotte assortie…

« SHIIIIITYYYYY-COOOOOK ! »


	13. Chapter 13 : Sucette

**« Des mots, encore des mots, rien que des mots, toujours des mots… »**

* * *

**Note**** : Et… encore un mot de moi xDD Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette à la recherche des idées pour les mots qui attendent sagement sur leur feuille et que vous m'avez donné ^^'**

**Cette idée me vient d'un fan art que j'ai vu : Sanji laissant glisser une sucette sur son torse pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche… le tout mélangé à un passage d'un des mangas yaoi que j'affectionne et où l'un des protagonistes glisse une sucette dans l'intimité de son amant pour l'y laisser fondre avant d'aller tout lécher… pour le coup je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça va pouvoir donner et je vous attend en bas pour vos suggestions xDD**

**Bonne lecture ! =3**

* * *

**« Sucette »**

Trois jours que Sanji était privé de sa dose pharaonique et quotidienne de nicotine. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de se restreindre pour faire durer les derniers paquets le plus longtemps possible mais ce fut en vain.

Trois jours qu'il devenait de plus en plus grincheux alors, quand il manqua de peu de crier sur la plus douce des créatures terrestres que ce monde ai porté, sa Nami-Swan, il se décida à aller demander conseil à Chopper.

« Écoute Sanji, c'est un gros sacrifice que je vais faire mais j'ai lu dans un de mes livres de médecine que dans ces cas là, il fallait trouver un substitut, donc en tant que médecin, et également ami, je te conseille ceci. »

Et, un peu hésitant tout de même à offrir son bien au cuistot, il lui tendit une grosse bonbonnière remplie de sucettes multicolores. Sanji le regardait, dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? C'est pas de sucre dont j'ai besoin mais de nicotine. »

Le petit renne prit alors son air le plus sérieux pour lui répondre.

« Je le sais bien mais je n'ai rien en stock pour ça, alors en attendant, ça te permettra au moins de combler un peu le manque grâce à la gestuelle. »

L'air résigné, Sanji accepta finalement le bocal de sucettes, se disant que ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, il ferait tout pour le bien être de ses merveilleuses Mellorines !

Sortant à peine de l'infirmerie, il en prit une et la calla entre ses lèvres. Si ce « truc » pouvait fonctionner, autant commencer tout de suite. C'est donc une sucette dans la bouche qu'il croisa Zoro, affalé à la table de la cuisine, une bouteille de saké en main.

« Tu retombes en enfance, Cook ? Personne ne t'a jamais dit que les sucettes étaient pour les bébés ? »

Pris sur le fait, le cuistot piqua un phare avant d'évacuer le manque accumulé sur un marimo bien trop moqueur, prenant sa sucette entre ses doigts et le pointant avec d'un air féroce.

« Ferme-la, enfoiré de bretteur du dimanche ! J'ai plus de cigarettes alors Chopper m'a conseillé de compenser avec ça ! J'ai besoin d'occuper mes mains et ma bouche ! »

Un blanc suivit, bien net, pur, immaculé. Pris dans sa tirade assassine sous l'effet du manque et de la frustration, il n'eut que le temps de se rendre compte du double sens que ses paroles prenaient. Trop tard. Les mots étaient partis tous seuls et déjà une lueur perverse s'allumait dans l'œil de Zoro qui se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, mais si ce n'est que ça, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je vais t'aider, moi, à compenser… »


End file.
